Incluso mejor que la comida
by rex stellarum
Summary: Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba era como una simple golosina podría provocar algo como aquello. / — Aceptaría, si me dieras la golosina... / — Mmm... ¡Hecho! / [CraftShipping] Participante de "2x1: Ofertas del foro" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.
1. Capítulo 1

Me siento raro publicando algo después de tanto tiempo (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, que resulta que Pokémon no es mío.

 **Advertencias:** CraftShipping (Diamond/Yellow). Posible Ooc (siempre lo pongo, no perdamos las buenas costumbres (?))

 **Nota adicional:** Participante del reto "2x1: Ofertas del foro" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil, este fic está escrito por mí junto con A-RubyLuigi. Tendrá tres, como mucho cuatro capítulos.

(...)

— ¡Y entonces Sapphire se cayó y todos empezaron a reírse! Si hubieras visto lo roja que se puso... casi tanto como la nariz de Ruby cuando se burló de ella y le dio un puñetazo... Dia, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Uhm?

Diamond se sobresaltó levemente y buscó con sus ojos antes perdidos en el cielo encapotado los ámbares de su amigo, que parecían los rayos de sol que aquella tarde permanecían escondidos tras las nubes. Aquellos ojos que le escrutaban y miraban algo molestos, pero brillando con la misma energía que siempre.

— Disculpa — Se llevó una mano a la cabeza riendo nervioso — Ya sabes como estoy cuando tengo hambre.

— Buena excusa Dia... si no fuera porque siempre tienes hambre — Pearl alzó una ceja para fingir un reproche.

Con el tiempo el peli-azul había aprendido a diferenciar a la perfección cada una de las expresiones de Pearl, y aunque le había costado más, también a ser indiferente a ciertas de ellas. Especialmente en momentos como aquel, en los que se sentía tan feliz.

Sentía cansancio, mucho cansancio, pero también la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho tras una horrible semana de tareas y exámenes. Apenas estaban todavía en la puerta del instituto, así que estaba experimentando por primera vez en varios días un mínimo de libertad. «Y un hambre increíble, no es justo tener gimnasia a última hora un viernes».

— ¿Crees que la señorita tardará mucho? — Preguntó ignorando definitivamente al rubio, ganándose un suspiro de desesperación por su parte. Había acompañado la pregunta llevándose la mano a la barriga, para Pearl significaba que en aquel momento la comida estaba por delante de todo lo que pudiera decir.

— No lo sé — Se cruzó de brazos — Dijo que había ido a buscar al profesor de biología para comentarle algo del examen — Dirigió la mirada al edificio de clases, del cual salían los estudiantes más rezagados, buscando la figura de Platina — Mira, ya sale.

Diamond se volvió admirando como la chica se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, sintiendo una gran sensación de alivio, la sonrisa característica de su expresión se incrementó — Por fin.

Los pocos segundos de silencio que transcurrieron hasta que Platina los alcanzara sirvieron para que Diamond pudiera estudiara expresión de la chica, envuelta en su impoluta seriedad habitual. Pero lo que le parecía raro era el extraño brillo de sus ojos platinados, que parecían lanzar una mirada de complicidad... y no a él desde luego. Llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo del centro — aquella era la única posibilidad de ver a Platina en chándal —, con su carísima mochila de marca colgada sobre sus delicados hombros. Llegó ante ellos haciendo un leve movimiento de mano a forma de saludo. Los tres comenzaron a caminar calle arriba, Pearl se dirigió a Platina curioso — ¿Qué tal?

— Todo solucionado — Asintió con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, la chica parecía de buen humor. Había mejorado súbitamente al saber que su horrible nota en biología no era más que fruto de un despiste del profesor, que había olvidado sumar la puntuación de nada menos que cuatro preguntas.

— Me alegro señorita — Sonrió Diamond, pero su estómago se quejó en un sonoro rugido.

— Parece que tu estómago no — Añadió Platina — ¿Cómo es que no has pasado por el supermercado hoy?

— Se le habrá olvidado.

Tanto Pearl como la heredera Berlitz tuvieron que volver la vista atrás para ver como Diamond se había quedado parado en seco llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sintió los ojos de ambos sobre él mientras se regañaba mentalmente por no acordarse de lo que llevaba ansiando toda la semana. Casi tanto como que esta acabara.

— Si me disculpáis, gracias por recordármelo señorita — Salió corriendo en dirección contraria oyendo a su espalda la voz del rubio diciendo algo que no llegó a entender y la risa suave de Platina. Antes de que esta acabara la voz de Pearl se alzó nuevamente en un grito.

— ¡No lo olvides, en mi casa a las nueve!

Diamond volvió la mirada atrás sin cesar su apresurado ritmo de marcha — ¡No lo haré!

— ¡A la quinta va la vencida!

«Por el bien de mi estómago, eso espero».

(…)

El chico de pelo azul se encontraba de camino hacia el supermercado para comprarse su merecido premio que había esperado ansiosamente obtener toda la semana, ese premio que su estómago le había reclamado desde el lunes, ese premio por el cual se le hacía agua la boca.

– Al fin llegué... – Se decía para sí mismo Diamond al llegar a la puerta del supermercado luego de una larga caminata, y al querer entrar no podía, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba tirando y debía empujar, siempre tenía problemas con el "tire/empuje". — Ahora si mal no recuerdo, estaba por allí... ¡Sí! ¡Allí está! — Pensó el peli-azul en voz alta una vez estuvo dentro del supermercado mientras se dirigía hacia los estantes de los dulces, los cuales se encontraban a unos metros de la entrada. — ¡Por fin! ¡Mi ansiada barrita de cereal! — Gritó el chico cuando dirigía su mano para coger la golosina, cuando de pronto una mano apareció y rápidamente se la arrebató antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta ella. – ¡Oye! ¡Es mío! ¡Dámelo! – Dijo Diamond mientras intentaba recuperar su tan ansiado premio.

— Lo-lo siento, pero lo necesito... — Contestó una chica de largos cabellos rubios, delgada y no muy alta, con un aura que hacia notar inocencia y valentía a la vez.

— ¡Pero estuve esperando toda la semana por él! ¡Vamos, dámelo por favor! — Se quejó el chico de cabellos oscuros mientras no despegaba la mirada de aquel dulce que le había sido arrebatado sin remedio.

— Es que lo necesito para Gold-senpai, lo siento mucho pero deberás volver mañana... — La chica contestó inocentemente sin elevar demasiado el tono de su voz y se notaba que estaba triste por lo ocurrido pero que lo debía hacer.

— Pero... Oh bueno... Adiós... — El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la cabeza apuntando al suelo, sus manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de resignación en el rostro.

— ¡Oye espera! — Gritó la chica de rubios cabellos dirigiéndose hacia él.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú no eres el chico que ganó la primera edición del concurso de cocina "Pequeños Grandes Chefs" hace ya unos años? — Preguntó Yellow con cierta emoción notable en su rostro.

— Pues sí, soy yo... — Respondió nervioso Diamond mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano, un poco inquieto.

— ¡Oh genial! Es que mi senpai Gold es periodista, y esta buscando entrevistar a alguna persona conocida, ¿Aceptarías una entrevista? — La chica daba pequeños saltitos de emoción al pedirle ese favor.

— …

— ¿Es un no? — Preguntó Yellow con cierta desilusión en el rostro.

— Aceptaría, si me dieras la golosina... — Pidió Diamond comenzando a babear al mirar nuevamente el envoltorio de aquel majestuoso dulce, tan ansiado por él.

— Mmm... ¡Hecho!

(…)

El edificio en el que vivía Gold era tan alto, tan rojo y tan humilde como el resto de pisos que se ordenaban en hilera a lo largo de la avenida. Desde luego que le habría resultado más que imposible haberlo encontrado por él mismo. Por eso agradecía que Yellow hubiera accedido a quedar previamente con él en otro lugar para conducirle hasta allí, por más que fuera ella culpable de todo aquello.

Se habían encontrado a un par de manzanas de distancia, justo en frente de la única parada de metro de todo el barrio, cita acordada en una llamada telefónica varios días atrás. El intercambiarse los números había sido idea de la universitaria, lo cual en su momento le había parecido bien y también actualmente, por mucho que Pearl dijera lo contrario. Cuando le había contado todo al rubio el mismo día en el que había encontrado a Yellow en el supermercado este se había mostrado inflexible, y con su particular y "amable" forma de dar consejos le había expuesto lo que él pensaba que debía hacer.

— Eres incorregible — Había sido lo primero que escuchó Dia de Pearl una vez terminó de narrarle lo ocurrido — ¡Si nunca te han gustado las entrevistas! ¿No tienes ya la golosina? ¡Pues deja a esos dos y ya está!

Y era verdad lo que decía, odiaba las entrevistas. Había ganado "Pequeños Grandes Chefs" hacía ya varios años atrás, cuando apenas tenía nueve años, edad con la que era incluso más tímido de lo que era en el presente, y por ello cada vez que tenía que hacer alguna aparición en televisión de nuevo rehusaba a hacerlo y si finalmente no tenía más remedio pasaba un mal rato. Todavía no sabía cómo demonios había accedido a participar en el concurso, y si había ganado era porque al cocinar todo nerviosismo desaparecía de él y lo envolvía un placentero estado de calma, pero al terminar los nervios volvían a comerle por dentro. De todas formas, una entrevista por escrito era algo muy diferente, y ya había dado su palabra. La señorita Platina también le había apoyado en eso.

— Lo prometió Pearl, tiene que hacerlo — Concluyó Platina la sarta de quejas del rubio, Diamond la había mirado en una gran expresión de agradecimiento.

Así que allí estaba, frente a la puerta de un apartamento desconocido, en un edificio desconocido de un barrio desconocido, con una chica prácticamente desconocida junto a él y a la espera de que otro desconocido apareciera en cualquier momento.

— Gold puede parecerte muy creído al principio... y aunque realmente lo es, es un buen chico — Habló Yellow una vez se empezaron a escuchar pasos desde el interior del piso, con una sonrisa nerviosa adornándole el rostro.

Diamond asintió levemente como única respuesta. No sería capaz de explicarlo, pero la presencia de Yellow le incomodaba un poco, y de una extraña forma también le recofortaba. Lo cierto era que durante el camino la "conversación" había sido un pequeño monólogo — porque tampoco es que la mayor hablara mucho — de Yellow, el chico apenas había contestado con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza. Cosa que no podría hacer en la entrevista.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tras ella apareció un chico alto, varios años mayor que él y probablemente que Yellow, de desordenado cabello azabache que contra su voluntad había intentado ser peinado quedando aun más desaliñado y profundos ojos de un color dorado intenso que irradiaban energía... y algo que Diamond no supo descifrar cuando notó que empezaban a recorrerle de arriba abajo.

— ¿Este es? — Preguntó mirando a Yellow, Diamond lo miró sin encontrar las palabras para quejarse y la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Sí, él es Diamond — Respondió finalmente, si se había puesto nerviosa por la insolencia a su invitado no lo aparentaba.

— Encantado — Alcanzó a decir Diamond cuando los orbes dorados del mayor volvieron a posarse en él.

— Es que lo esperaba más pequeño — «Los años pasan para todos» — Gold Denki, te comunico que vas a tener el honor de ser entrevistado por el futuro mejor periodista de la ciudad — Anunció haciéndole un ademán para que pasara y antes de entrar él mismo.

«Yellow tenía razón, es todo un creído», interrogó con la mirada a Yellow, que algo sonrojada y con un "Te lo dije" dibujado en los labios asintió suavemente. Y haciéndole caso Diamond entró no muy seguro al apartamento seguido de cerca por la chica.

El piso en el que vivía Gold no era muy grande, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que había esperado Diamond tras ver el resto del edificio. Las paredes pintadas con extraños diseños, no muy del gusto del peli-azul, pero de apariencia modernista se alzaban cubiertos discos y cuadros de diversas temáticas a lo largo de todo el pasillo, que tenía un par de puertas a sus lados, ambas recubiertas con una pintura de color negro que les daba un aspecto metálico.

El salón estaba limitado por las pequeñas ventanas que todos los apartamentos del bloque poseían, y por el poco espacio, pero el dueño había conseguido de alguna forma que pareciera más espacioso de lo que realmente era, quizás por el contraste de la pintura lisa blanca con los tonos oscuros de las paredes del recibidor.

Encontraron a Gold sentado en un sofá no muy grande de cuero negro, frente a él había uno exactamente igual y entre ambos una pequeña mesa de cristal vacía en contraste con las estanterías repletas que ocupaban por completo una de las caras de la sala. Diamond se sentó dudoso en el sofá que estaba libre, mirando incómodo y algo curioso al mayor, que tecleaba con celeridad en el ordenador portátil que tenía apoyado sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Empezamos? — Preguntó Gold animado. Diamond notó como desviaba un poco la mirada hacia un punto que supuso sería en el que se encontraba Yellow y tras ello hizo una mueca de resignación — Y gracias por aceptar concederme la entrevista... ¿contenta?

— ¡Gold! — Le regañó Yellow, Dia vio de reojo como un leve color rosado se asentaba en las mejillas de la rubia.

— Yellow, déjalo — Cortó el menor en voz baja ante la mirada de aprobación de Gold, que miraba triunfante a la chica — D-de nada. «Supongo».

Oyó como momentos después Gold formulaba la primera pregunta, pero por alguna razón todos sus sentidos estaban dirigidos a otra parte. Por encima de las palabras del chico oía los pasos acompasados alejarse, a Yellow abandonar la estancia. Y extrañado notó como de repente se sentía... solo. Abandonado. No quería que se fuera.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? — Preguntó Gold sin ocultar un tono de leve molestia — No te preocupes — Suspiró — Volverá para acompañarte de vuelta al metro.

— Disculpa — Fue la única palabra que Diamond alcanzó a pronunciar, notando un excesivo calor en las mejillas.

Y avergonzado como estaba, intentó responder lo mejor que pudo a cada una de las preguntas que Gold iba haciéndole, algunas más de su agrado y otras más personales en las que tuvo que medir sus palabras lo mejor que pudo. Al contrario de lo que habría pensado en un principio, el azabache se mostró amable y bromista, incomodándole a veces pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones haciendo más fácil la respuesta. Pero de todas formas, de vez en cuando, cuando se presentaba una cuestión difícil se preguntaba él mismo qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

Cumplir su palabra, fue lo primero que pensó al acordarse de las decididas y elegantes palabras de Platina.

Pagar el precio por su golosina, lo que vino a su mente cuando recordó el gesto de Pearl mientras le regañaba.

Y pensó finalmente, y extrañándose mucho por ello, que, de algún modo, esperar a Yellow.

(...)

Fin del primer capítulo (?) Puede que el siguiente capítulo esté en la cuenta de A-RubyLuigi... o no, no está decidido xD, pero aviso por si acaso.

 **Rex... the Machine.**


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Hay mayor satisfacción que terminar un fic y entregarlo in extremis? Si la hay en entregarlo a tiempo es algo que desconozco totalmente xD

 **Disclaimer:** Soy sincero, me encantaría ser el dueño de Pokémon, pero no es así :/

 **Advertencias:** CraftShipping (Diamond/Yellow). Posible Ooc, lo de siempre.

 **Nota adicional:** Participante del reto "2x1: Ofertas del foro" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil, este fic está escrito por mí junto con A-RubyLuigi. Por una sanción teníamos que incluir en el fic la palabra "caca". ¡Este es el último cap! Al final la cosa salió más corta de lo esperado xD

(...)

Diamond se encontraba sentado, pensando, hasta que Yellow apareció.

— ¿Listo para irnos? — Preguntó extrañada al ver que Diamond la miraba de manera anormal.

— ¿Eh? Sí... — Diamond no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que Yellow se veía.

— Adiós chico, ten cuidado con lo que haces... — Bromeó Gold riendo levemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo al menor.

— Adiós... — Respondió Diamond haciendo notar que no soportaba más a Gold.

Luego de eso Diamond salió acompañado de Yellow, y con una gran felicidad que intentaba mantener oculta. No sabía bien que pasaba, pero esa chica le hacía sentir algo diferente, algo más fuerte y verdadero que lo que sentía por Platina hace unos años, cuando era niño aún. Lo que sentía por Yellow era indescriptible para él.

— ¿Qué tal la entrevista? — Preguntó la de cabellos dorados intentando romper el hielo mientras caminaban hacia la parada de metro.

— Pues debo admitir que me sentí un poco nervioso, cuando Gold me preguntaba cosas un poco íntimas para mí... — Respondió Diamond con un tono de voz bajo.

— Ya tranquilízate, que ya pasó... — Contestó Yellow intentando animar al peli-azul.

— Sí, es cierto, no debo amargarme, disfrutemos de la caminata... — Dijo finalmente el chico más calmadamente.

— ¿Oye, y desde cuándo cocinas?

— Yo diría que... Desde que tengo memoria... — Respondió pensativo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

— Me encantaría poder cocinar como tú algún día, aunque creo que ya es muy tarde para mí... — Dijo Yellow con la mirada perdida.

— No te desanimes, mira, yo podría enseñarte algún día... Si quieres... — Propuso con timidez Diamond.

— ¿De verdad lo harías? — Preguntó Yellow, la cual estaba levemente ruborizadas, sus mejillas tenían el mismo color rosado que las de Diamond.

— Sí-sí... Claro... Estaría encantado de hacerlo... — Respondió Diamond con una sonrisa en la cara.

Así continuaron caminando unos minutos más con mucha calma y silencio.

— Oye Diamond... — Dijo Yellow un poco dubitativa.

— ¿Sí? — Contestó el peli-azul.

— Habrá una cena... con fin benéfico, irán mis amigos... el caso es, ¿te gustaría venir? Todos van a llevar acompañantes y yo... — Preguntó Yellow con sus mejillas muy rojizas por la vergüenza y los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

— Pues... Sí... Claro, ¡Me encantaría acompañarte! — Exclamó felizmente Diamond.

— Oh, ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias Diamond, de verdad te lo agradezco... — Yellow estaba internamente muy emocionada al igual que Diamond pero ambos intentaban controlarse.

— No es nada Yellow, cualquiera habría dicho lo mismo... por tí — Una vez se hubo percatado de lo que había dicho, Diamond se incomodó y Yellow volvió a enrojecer.

Y así continuaron una cuadra más hasta que llegaron a la parada de metro, donde Diamond se despidió de Yellow y se dirigió rumbo a casa.

(...)

— ¿Estoy bien? — Preguntó Diamond revolviéndose algo incómodo y dándose la vuelta para quedar mirando al elegante espejo de la enorme habitación de Platina.

— Obviamente, lo he elegido yo — Asintió muy seria la chica, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, que seguía observando su reflejo no muy convencido.

Diamond se veía demasiado extraño entallado en aquel traje de color azul oscuro y camisa blanca del mejor tejido, diría que era lo más elegante que había llevado en toda su vida. Pero precisamente por eso había pedido ayuda a Platina a la hora de elegir su vestimenta, puesto que no quería ir a la cena haciendo el ridículo. Lo que no había imaginado — todavía no acaba de acostumbrarse a la riqueza de los Berlitz — era que lejos de ir a comprarlo o alquilarlo en una tienda, con tan solo pedirlo Platina a la media hora ya había tenido en sus manos el carísimo traje, que por cierto le había regalado.

— De todas formas, si no te gustas puedo pedirte otro — Dijo Platina cruzándose de brazos, Diamond ya se había girado para mirarla directamente.

— ¡No, señorita! Es perfecto — Sonrió con sinceridad — Gracias.

— Un placer ayudarte — Los labios de la chica se curvaron para formar una leve sonrisa — Y creo que ya llegas tarde.

Girando la cabeza Diamond dirigió su vista al ornamentado reloj que reposaba en una de las paredes del dormitorio, comprobando efectivamente que si quería llegar a tiempo a la cena debía salir ya.

Ya había pasado una semana de aquella entrevista con Gold Denki y desde que Yellow le invitara a aquella cena que más tarde supo iba a ser formal y que estaba destinada a recaudar dinero para un proyecto de investigación de la Facultad de Medicina, en la cual su amiga rubia estudiaba. No era una cantidad de dinero muy grande, pero según le había dicho Yellow suficiente para terminar de financiar ese proyecto.

Por alguna razón se sentía halagado por poder ir.

— Cierto, me voy ya, muchas gracias de nuevo — Diamond se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta un tanto apresurado.

— Diamond, espera — La voz de Platina se acercaba a un susurro, pero en ella permanecía el tono elegante y decidido de siempre — Te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad?

El peli-azul esperaba no haber oído bien. «¿Tan obvio soy? ¡Si ni siquiera lo sé yo mismo!».

Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente para mirar a Platina, con el rostro de color rojizo y una extraña sensación en el estómago, todo ello por culpa de la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose interiormente desde hacía una semana sin encontrar repuesta. Aunque más bien era lo contrario, encontraba demasiadas respuestas. Por eso había intentado olvidar el tema hasta volver a ver a Yellow, cosa que su adinerada amiga había impedido.

Observó que la chica estaba de espaldas hacia él con la mirada perdida en el espejo y que parecía dirigida al propio Diamond de alguna manera.

— P-pues... no lo sé... — Respondió finalmente, al escuchar esto la chica se giró y clavó sus profundos ojos grises en los de Diamond, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó, y un extraño tono demasiado amable apareció en su voz — ¿O es otra cosa?

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? — Diamond sabía que no era correcto responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para atender ninguna cortesía.

— Pues... sé de una chica — Comenzó Platina con calma — Una chica que estaba enamorada, y ella sabía que era correspondida. Pero tanto ella como el chico al que amaba tenían demasiado miedo — Hizo una pequeña pausa y se encogió levemente de hombros clavando la vista en la moqueta del suelo — Y por eso ella se quedó esperando a que él hiciera algo, excusándose en que debía hacerlo, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que olvidarse de él.

Diamond asintió tímidamente mirando a la chica, entendiendo demasiado bien lo que le había querido decir, y la historia que contaba. Lo que no lograba averiguar era si aquello había sido un consejo, un reproche, una simple reflexión... imposible era saberlo con la voz átona de la heredera de la familia Berlitz.

— Espero que a Yellow no le pase lo mismo — Concluyó, y Diamond alcanzó a ver un atisbo de una sonrisa antes de irse entonando un casi inaudible "Disculpa las molestias" y también un escueto "gracias".

Era cierto que le podría haber sido imposible reconocer el sentimiento y la intención de Platina, pero en aquella ocasión lo había dicho textualmente, tal como no acostumbraba hacer. Y aquellas palabras habían sido un consejo, un consejo que casi era una orden al provenir de los labios de la peli-azul. O al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado mientras casi corría por las amplias y tranquilas calles de la lujosa urbanización en la que se encontraba la mansión Berlitz.

Por suerte para él, el hotel en el que se celebraba el evento benéfico no estaba excesivamente lejos de su punto de partida, aunque tuvo que apresurarse bastante. — «Si Platina me viera corriendo con este traje me mataría» — pensó justo antes de tomar la calle en la que estaba su destino, ya con un minuto de retraso de la hora indicada de llegada. Era un edificio alto, unas once plantas había contado Diamond rápidamente, de fachada elegante en tonos ocres y cremas que era salpicada por numerosas ventanas, siendo sustituidas algunas de ellas por amplios balcones con baranda de forja. La entrada estaba adornada por dos enormes columnas de piedra de un blanco inmaculado, entre las cuales y esquivando a los invitados más rezagados entró Diamond al espacioso recibidor del edificio. Una vez allí no le costó mucho encontrar la estancia en la que se celebraba la cena, pues hacía allí casi toda persona que el chico veía.

— ¿Su nombre? — Le requirió una mujer trajeada y de aspecto serio que estaba apostada a uno de los lados de la puerta del salón, sujetaba firmemente una libretas con pastas recubiertas de cuero.

— Diamond Arashi — Respondió él jadeando suavemente, aprovechando el momento para pararse a descansar un instante después de la ininterrumpida carrera que había mantenido.

La amplia sala que se veía desde la puerta era un hervidero de gente vestida de la manera más elegante que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus respectivas mesas, cada una de ellas cubierta por un mantel de color crema y con un centro de mesa formado por flores de muy distintos tipos y tonalidades. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, mas no pudo encontrar ninguna cara conocida.

La empleada del hotel bajó la mirada a su cuaderno hasta que momentos después la devolviera a Diamond. — Pase, su asiento está en la mesa número siete — Le indicó sin un atisbo de ninguna emoción en su voz.

Diamond pasó y se dispuso a buscar el lugar que le había sido indicado y también a cierta chica de cabellos dorados. Aunque finalmente fue ella la que lo encontró a él.

— ¡Diamond! — Yellow apareció ante sus ojos ataviada para la ocasión con un vestido ámbar a juego con sus ojos. El chico notó como sus mejillas ardían disimuladamente — Ya pensaba que no vendrías — Terminó con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Si Diamond había pensado que Yellow no podía estar más hermosa que cuando se sonrojaba, cayó él mismo en la cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Y estar frente a frente con la chica casi una semana después — semana en la que no podía evitar pensar en ella regularmente — hizo que una horda de mariposas revoloteara en su estómago, y un extraño nerviosismo empezó a adueñarse de él.

— Pues... aquí estoy — Alcanzó a decir Dia, regañándose por no habérsele ocurrido nada mejor. — ¿Nuestra mesa es la siete, no? — Intentó continuar la conversación.

A Diamond le pareció advertir un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la mayor — Dia... sé que te dije que fueras mi acompañante... pero me acaban de decir que como organizadora debo ocupar un asiento especial... lo siento. — Concluyó algo decaída.

— Ah... vale — Las mariposas habían caído de golpe — Es tu deber — Se obligó a sonreír.

— Gracias por comprenderlo — Le sonrió también Yellow, Diamond supuso que el color rojizo de sus mejillas se debía al calor del salón. — Nos vemos luego — Se despidió alegremente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

No podía negar que estuviera ampliamente decepcionado. Si en algún momento se había sentido atraído por la idea de acudir a la cena no era por otra razón que ver a Yellow, y saber que pasaría toda la noche prácticamente sin hablar con ella no era algo muy alentador. Además, tal como se había estado negando toda la semana, al verla supo que se había enamorado de ella.

Cuando llegó a la mesa número siete solo había tres personas sentadas, un chico de profundos ojos muy similares a los de Platina, una chica de color tan azul como sus vivaces ojos y el estudiante de periodismo y ya conocido por Diamond: Gold Denki. Cuando se sentó el primero apenas le dirigió un ligero "hola", pero la chica — Crystal le dijo al menor — y Gold empezaron a hablar con él animadamente.

— La entrevista que te hice me valió para una muy buena calificación, ¡así que te doy las gracias! — Gritó Gold las últimas palabrás ganándose una patada en la espinilla de parte dea chica.

— De nada — Respondió Diamond escueto, por alguna razón el azabache no acababa de caerle bien.

— Aunque no hace tanto el entrevistado como el magnífico periodista — Añadió pasándose una mano por el revuelto cabello. «Oh cierto, esta era la razón».

— No te preocupes Diamond, todo el mundo sabe que Gold no sería capaz de sacar una buena nota por sí solo — Intervino Crystal sacando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios del menor, a pesar de que acababa de conocerla le da la impresión de que congeniaba con ella mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía con el de ojos dorados.

— Y tú Crystal, ¿qué estás estudiando? — Diamond cambió de tema haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Gold.

— Biomedicina — Respondió con presteza, se la veía orgullosa y feliz de ello.

— Crys es muy inteligente — Asintió el azabache, el pelirrojo asintió levemente dando muestras por primera vez de seguir la conversación. — Y además le queda muy bien llevar bata.

— ¡Gold! — Crystal lo miró molesta — Menos mal que se supone que te gusta Yellow...

Desde ese momento la cena cambió radicalmemnte para Diamond. ¿Que a Gold, Gold Denki el prepotente insoportable, le gustaba Yellow? ¿La misma Yellow de la que él estaba enamorado? ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él entonces? La chica no había dado ninguna muestra de sentir lo mismo por Gold, eso era cierto, pero también era verdad que tampoco lo había hecho con respecto a Diamond. Se repetía a si mismo que de nada servía deprimirse... pero no pudo evitar hacerlo levemente.

Desde luego que la noche iba de mal en peor.

Los dos asientos restantes de la mesa los ocuparon una activa y atractiva castaña que no paraba de hablar con el chico de ojos plateados — por ella, Blue, supo que se llamaba Silver —. Junto a ella y también a la izquierda de Diamond se sentó Red, cuyos ojos rojizos transmitían a Diamond una extraña sensación de seguridad.

Intentó hablar y habló con cada uno de ellos, y pudo participar en alguna que otra conversación, pero añadiendo que el más pequeño de todos ellos sería cuatro o cinco años mayor que él y que todos se conocían previamente, parecían amigos y él no... todo aquello hacía que Diamond se sintiera algo fuera de lugar allí. Y además Yellow no se pasó por allí en toda la noche, aunque mejor le sería no verla cerca de Gold. Para no correr ningún riesgo.

Finalmente, cuando los camareros empezaron a llevar platos de dimensiones ridículas debido a su minimalismo supo que nada más podría hacer más larga su noche. Al menos intentarías buscar a Yellow antes de irse... y en aquel momento deseaba que aquello llegara rápido.

(...)

Diamond y Yellow se encontraban llevando a un Gold un tanto muy alcoholizado y dormido por las calles de la ciudad.

La cena benéfica había concluido hacía apenas una media hora, y tras la comida propiamente dicha empezaron a circular por la sala todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, en su mayoría desconocidas por el menor. Por supuesto Gold se había empeñado en beber, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Crystal y de Yellow, la cual había vuelto con ellas al terminar con el postre, había cumplido su deseo. Y ahora ellos dos, por vivir en la misma dirección que él, habían tenido que cargar — nunca mejor dicho — con las consecuencias.

— Uhg... Es muy pesado... — Se quejaba Yellow, la cual tenía una fuerza menor a la de Diamond y por lo tanto le costaba más cargar a Gold.

— Intenta aguantar, faltan unas pocas cuadras... — Le dijo Diamond intentando tranquilizarla.

— Está bien... — Terminó diciendo Yellow, tratando de no quejarse el resto del camino.

Al pasar unos minutos Gold estaba despertando.

— Eh... Dónde... ¿D-dónde estoy? — El azabache despertó hablando con el típico tono e incoherencia de un borracho.

— ¿Gold? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar solo? — Preguntó una Yellow un tanto preocupada por Gold, lo que hacía molestarse a Diamond ya que sentía celos de que Yellow le prestara tanta atención a Gold, por más que después se regañara por sentirse de esa forma. En el fondo se decía que era normal que Yellow mostrara preocupación en esa situación.

— Claro que... puedo volar — Respondió Gold sin sentido alguno a las preguntas de Yellow.

— ¿Qué dices Gold? Te pregunto si puedes caminar solo... — Dijo Yellow, arrepintiéndose de haber permitido beber tanto a Gold.

— Que sí... Eso dije... Puedo hacerlo, ¡Soy una mariposa! — Terminó por decir Gold el cual se separó de Diamond y Yellow y comenzo a trotar levemente moviendo los brazos como si intentara volar.

— Esto... Gold... — Intentó decir Yellow, pero fue interrumpida por Diamond.

— Déjalo, puede caminar, borracho, pero puede. — Le sonrió Diamond haciéndola sentir con más seguridad acerca del mayor, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos siguieron caminando tras "Gold la mariposa" con una cierta felicidad en sus rostros.

— ¡Uahhh! — Se escuchó un grito, era Gold, el cual había caído al piso por resbalarse con materia fecal.

— ¿Gold? — Preguntó Yellow acercándose hacia su amigo, el cual se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. — ¿Qué te pasó?

— Creo que pisé **caca**... — Dijo Gold intentando reincorporarse, mientras Yellow y Diamond se miraban y echaban a reír sobre la suerte del de ojos dorados.

Y así siguieron por el poco camino que les faltaba, Gold chocando cosas, hablándole a los postes de luz como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, dando besos a las vidrieras de los locales, etcétera, mientras Diamond y Yellow se reían por cada cosa que este hacía, dirigiéndose las miradas de vez en cuando, sintiéndose más que cómodos al estar el uno con el otro...

— Bien, llegamos — Dijo Yellow mirando la puerta del lugar donde Gold vivía. — Acompañaré a Gold para asegurarme de que se acueste, enseguida vuelvo, ¿Me esperarás, no? — Terminó de hablar Yellow lanzando una mirada que dejó embobado a Diamond, sintiendo que las mariposas de su estómago empezando a remontar el vuelo, mientras por otro lado sentía celos infantiles de que "la mariposa Gold" se quedara a solas con Yellow.

«¿A este punto has llegado ya, Diamond?»

— Claro — Respondió finalmente, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa a Yellow. — Volverás, ¿Cierto? — Preguntó riendo de igual forma que la chica antes de que esta cerrara la puerta, mirándola, preguntándose si Gold sería capaz de hacerle algo.

— Claro — Terminó diciendo Yellow, sonriendo, para que ambos sonrieran finalmente, y luego Yellow dio la vuelta y entró con Gold al lugar donde este vivía.

— Dios... Creo que la amo... — Declaró Diamond mirando hacia el cielo, negro como el carbón pero alumbrado por millones de hermosas estrellas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Diamond empezó a preocuparse por la tardanza de Yellow, pero fue cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del interior del edificio el momento en el que se decidió a subir a toda prisa.

(...)

No fue hasta llegar frente a la puerta del apartamento de Gold cuando fue consciente del cansancio que tenía. Había subido los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos todo el tiempo, y el piso del mayor estaba en la sexta planta, aquello era mucho más de lo que el para nada atleta Diamond estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

En un primer momento la puerta le pareció cerrada, pero tras darle un pequeño empujón comprobó que para su alivio estaba abierta. Apenas se oían pequeñas quejas desde el interior, pero era suficiente para confirmarle quién había sido la persona que de la que provenía el grito. Sin casi pararse a pensar terminó de empujar la puerta y prácticamente recorrió corriendo el completamente oscuro pasillo que hacías las veces de recibidor, y cuando llegó al salón la escena que encontró hizo que una fuerza extraña en su interior despertara No supo cómo, pero varios segundos después se debatía en el suelo sobre el cuerpo de Gold.

— ¡Quita! — Se quejaba Gold intentando librarse de él, gritando con un tono infantil.

— ¡Pero deja a Yellow!

Yellow, la cual observaba a ambos aún con el rostro sonrojado. Apenas había llegado al salón cuando el hasta entonces atontado Gold la había atrapado entre sus brazos arrancándole un grito de sorpresa, que fue tapado por un desesperado beso. Debatiéndose de estos había permanecido hasta que Diamond había entrado, antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello este ya le había quitado al azabache de encima.

— ¡Pero yo la amo! ¡Y si la amo tengo que besarla! — Seguía quejándose Gold, sin éxito alguno en su tarea de liberarse del menor.

— ¡Si te duermes mañana te besará! — Lo alentó este, notando como las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearle. Buscó también con la mirada a Yellow pidiéndole ayuda, esta lo entendió y entre los dos consiguieron llevarle a su habitación.

De verdad parecía que las palabras de Diamond habían calado hondo en la ebria mente de Gold, pues este había dejado de debatirse casi al instante, y había caído dormido cuando todavía lo transportaban en brazos hasta su cama. No hacía falta decir que tal comentario era una pura mentira de principio a fin.

Ni Diamond ni Yellow se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra dentro del apartamento de Gold por miedo a que este despertara de nuevo, pero se apresuraron a salir de allí tras comprobar que la puerta estaba perfectamente cerrada.

— Mañana se la devolveré — Había dicho Yellow en un susurro mostrándole la llave que había cogido.

Tras todo aquello Diamond se sentía agotado. Bajaron las escaleras todo lo rápido que este podía, y lo mismo ocurría con la presteza de su caminar. Yellow no tenía problemas en la hora de llegar a casa, pero el menor ya había superado con creces la hora impuesta por su madre para la recogida. Y es que había olvidado este hecho por completo. Ahora solo le quedaba llegar a la parada del metro lo antes posible y esperar en que su madre estuviera de buen humor.

— Diamond — Llamó Yellow en un susurro, ninguno de los dos paró de caminar.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias — Se limitó a decir, la silueta de la parada de metro comenzaba a verse al final de la calle.

— No hay de qué, es lo que cualquier habría hecho — Diamond sonrió, pero sin mirar a Yellow y ocultando esta de alguna forma. Sintió como el color volvía a sus mejillas, y una extraña determinación le envolvió por completo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada a la estación, el mismo lugar en el que se habían despedido por última vez. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, apenas conocía a Yellow. Sí, llevaban toda la semana comunicándose por mensaje, pero apenas se habían visto por primera vez hacía una semana, y desde entonces solo habían coincido en dos ocasiones más. Le sorprendía la manera en la que se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo.

— Bueno, pues me voy — Se despidió Yellow con una sonrisa.

— Espero que a Yellow no le pase lo mismo — Le había dicho Platina. Y se había prometido que no iba a ocurrir.

— Y-Yellow — La llamó tras tragar saliva y hacer un increíble acopio de sus fuerzas.

La chica se giró con una expresión interrogante, y quedó mirando la extraña mueca y el rostro completamente rojo de Diamond.

No sabía qué decir. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Estaba seguro de que tenía que decir algo, aquel era el momento, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Todas y cada una de ellas se le atragantaban, y mientras tanto notaba con el fuego de sus mejillas iba ardiendo con más y más fuerza.

Así que sin saber porqué ni poder hacer nada por remediarlo simplemente unió sus labios con los de ella, sin pararse a pensar en el tipo de consecuencias que aquello podría generar. Solo supo que cuando ya bajaba las escaleras de la estación para tomar el tren ni siquiera la preocupación por la reacción de su madre le entristecía.

Hacía ya años que había descubierto el amor por la cocina, pero saber que ahora tenía con él el amor de Yellow era para él en aquel instante mucho más importante. Mucho mejor que su preciada cocina. Incluso mejor que la comida que como glotón que era tanto amaba.

(...)

#FinalApresuradoTime #EstoLoHaEscritoTambiénA-RubyLuigi #IHaveSaidItBeforeButIDon'tMind #WhenYouDon'tKnowHowToFinishAFic #WhenYouAren'tSoFluffyToWriteAFluffyEnding #ReviewsAreCool #WeLoveReviews #Yeah

 **#RexTheMachine**


End file.
